Cleaning products are commonly used in day to day life, whether it be to clean a home, clean clothes, or for industrial purposes. Common cleaning products are used across the world and can include for example, laundry detergents, stain removers, fabric softeners, floor cleaners, bathroom cleaners, dishwashing products, kitchen cleaners, liquid soap, and multi-purpose cleaners. Most common cleaning products use a relatively toxic (to either health and/or to the environment) mix of chemicals as many such products contain certain ingredients derived from petrochemicals. Products derived from petrochemicals may be harmful since either the final mix of ingredients may contain toxic chemicals and/or the manufacture of these products also may result in the production of harmful by-products.
Natural products are an alternative to toxic petroleum based cleaning products. Examples of natural cleaning products include fermented fruit solutions with other natural based components. These natural products, typically however, do not clean as well as their petroleum based counterparts. Specifically, these natural products are not comparable to leading laundry detergent products and leading laundry stain remover products in terms of cleaning ability. Thus, there is a need for natural based cleaning products with superior cleaning capabilities.